


Dear Mom.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy finds her Mother's bedroom, and writes her a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mom.

Roxy wandered around her house, looking for something to mix into a martini. She was hoping for something different than the usual, of course. She could appearify something, but she wasn't sure if it counted as stealing. Sure, they wouldn't catch her, and she wouldn't remember it in the morning, but it would still be a downer. 

She turned a corner, into one of the many deserted hallways of her home. She really felt no need to go there, as there wasn't usually anything she wanted in them. However, she was already a little tipsy, and she placed her hand on the cold, slightly dusty handle of a doorknob. She knew she swore she wouldn't go in there, but, she just _had_  to look. She gently, and quietly turned the handle, Frigglish at her heels. The cat trotted happily into the room, purring, when suddenly, he stopped, and ran straight toward a tall, white basket in the corner of the room, and jumped in. "Frig, what're ya doin'?" Roxy whispered, quietly going over to the basket. He was laying atop a pile of dresses, pantsuits, scarves, and other assorted clothing items. He purred happily, and looked up at Roxy, as though inviting her to touch one of the pieces of clothing. Silently, slowly, she reached into the basket and gently grabbed a silky, black dress with a lovely pink waist. Roxy held the dress out, admiring it, and then realization sunk in. This was her mother's. She hesitantly brought the dress close, then hugged it, hoping, praying that, by some weird coincidence, the dress would be replaced by her mom. She didn't realize she was crying until the silky fabric was damp from tears. "S-Sorry, Mom," Roxy sniffed, folding the dress and placing it in the basket. She shuffled over to the neatly made bed, and sat on it. "Oh, Mom." she murmured, looking around the room in awe. Then, she noticed a neat stack of papers and a box of purple pens atop a desk adjacent to the door. Standing up, she grabbed a couple pieces of paper, and a pen that was less purple than the rest- almost pink. Sitting on the chair in front of the desk, she began to write, focusing on her spelling and grammar.

_Dear Mom,_

_It's me, Roxy! Do u- I mean you- miss me? I miss you, even tho we never met. I bet you woulda made a great Mom...well, you are (forgetting the fact that you gave me all this booze. :3)! You are really fas- fachon- fashonble? You know what I mean. I luuuuuv your black dress with the pink belt!_

_Did ya know I have a cat (Lots of meowcats, actuallllllyyyyyy)? His name is Frigglish. He's rllly furriendly, and he's a lovely dinner companion. Did you have a cat, Mom?  Oh, OHHHHHHH!!!!! Guess what?!! I hav these three great friends, Jane (BFFSY!!), Dirk, and Jake. You'd love them! And an and, Dirk lives in the same year as me!!!! Did you have friends like these, Mom? Of course you did! You were probably so fun to be around._

Roxy paused, as the bottom of the page was wet. Frigglish licked the tears off her face, and she smiled. "Thankie, Frig." she murmured, kissing the cat on the face. 

_Mom, there's this game comin out. And, I think I could bring ya back with it. Would you like that?_

_I talked toooo much, didn't I?_

_Well, I.._

_I love you, Mom._

_I really do._

_Love you forever,_

_Roxy._

 

Roxy read the letter over, then left it in the middle of the desk. "C'mon, Friggy. Foxy Roxy needs a drink!" she called, then giggled. "Want one, Mom?" she whispered. 

 

Later, Roxy silently stepped into her mom's room, placing a tall glass of Chardonnay next to the letter. "Cheers!" she murmured, walking out, and shutting the door. 

 

Meanwhile, in a different universe, a Mother places a martini on her daughter's desk, next to a wizard statue. She wasn't trying to be ironic, or mean. She just didn't know how to communicate with her daughter, but she tried. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, forgive me if this is completely terrible, it's my first fic. Sorry it's so short!!


End file.
